Pool Closed My Dive Team Coach Nick Jonas
by Perfectly Dreaming
Summary: Teacher/Student Short Story thingy: 1,276 words : *Notice the characters...one main character from all my stories I'm currently working on. :


I came home from the movies with my friend Samantha. We went to see the premiere of Eclipse (not the midnight showing, the 5:05pm. Btw: I saw it yesterday=amazing!). After dropping her off, I drove home and grabbed my clothes and dressed into a pair of black shorts and a lime-green t-shirt over my green Speedo. I went down stairs and made myself a bowl of cereal for dinner, yes for dinner. My alarm on my cell went off; time for dive practice. I had he cutest coach; his name was Nick, Coach Nick. All the girls on my team drool over him, including me; I just didn't show it. The boys eventually learned to ignore their girlish ways. Nick is muscular, hot, seventeen and completely gorgeous in a bathing suit. I, myself just turned sixteen, blonde, green-eyed, freckled-shoulders, and I guess somewhat attractive.

I drove down to the local YMCA for practice. We have our second meet tomorrow, so I'm assuming our coach just wants to get another practice squeezed in. A few of my -girl- friends pretend they don't know what their doing at practice to get some one-on-one time with Nick. Then at the meets they "knock it out of the ball park" leaving him confused, it's pretty funny.

When I arrived only a few of my teammates were going off the diving boards before practice started.

It was already 8:15, the weather got a bit cooler, and he should be here by now. A few minutes later Nick walks in taking his sweet-old-time carrying Dunkin' Donuts' munchkins for us.

"Hey guy's, sorry I'm late. I stopped at Dunkin' Donuts on my way and picked up munchkins." He said placing the box on a random lounge.

We ran over and grabbed a hand full. After everyone got some, "Alright, go get warmed up on the boards while I look for a trash bin to throw this out." He joked holding up the now empty box.

I ran to the board, Emily was behind me; along with Janie and Sam.

We were in the back, "God, he is gorgeous!" Em sang.

"Oh, I know!" Janie agrees.

"Did he get tanner?" Sam adds.

"Yes and I think he got more muscles along with more of a tan." -Em

"You guy's are crazy!" I announce the obvious.

"Thank you, finally a girl that agrees their all nuts!" Steven turns around smiling before stepping up onto the board.

Steven is probably the best male diver-scratch that-the best diver out of all of us. Unfortunately for us this is his last year competing because he is eighteen. He went off with a double, I'm lucky I could do a single. For the past year Nick had been trying to convince me to go off with a one-in-a-half but I'm too scared I'll hurt myself. I stick to what I know how to do; single, forward, back, forward with half-twist and inward.

It was my turn, "What do you want me to do coach?" I ask standing on the step.

"Let me see your back dive." Nick answers. I oblige.

Once I come up, I hear him clapping, "Great!"

I get up out of the water when I realize everyone on my team is staring including Nick, "What?" I ask paranoid looking around.

Sam runs over to me and whispers in my ear, "Your strap broke."

I look and notice my bathing suit is playing peek-a-boo and I turn beat-red. I just flashed the entire team.

I ran to the back of the line where my friends were, "Do any of you have a bathing suit I can borrow?" I ask. The all shake their heads 'no'. Great…

Nick walks over as everyone continues diving, "Here-" he hands me a safety-pin.

I smile, "Thanks…"

"Here let me help you…" he goes behind me and fixes the strap.

"When I was about thirteen; I just started diving and I was at my first meet. I went to do a simple forward and I lost my trunks…I didn't notice until I got out of the water when they were floating in the 12ft." I giggle.

"Yes, I was so embarrassed and my brothers, still, to this day won't let me forget it." He smiles.

Needless to say, the pin helped and lasted the whole practice. I went to get my towel to dry off, when my friends came over.

"What were you two talking about?" Sam asks.

"I saw that he made you laugh!" Janie adds.

"What was it?" -Emily

I tell them what Nick told me and they start cracking up.

"No way!" Em exclaims.

"He must have got straight tens across the board!"-Janie

"Why don't you just admit you like him?" Emily asks me seriously.

"I mean he's cute and all but he's not really my type."

Yeah, I lied, but I don't want them to know about me liking him.

"You are crazy woman!"-Samantha exclaims-"He's the perfect package!"

"He's like every girls dream guy! -Janie

"Not mine…" I say laughing.

"Whatever, I'll see you guys tomorrow"-Janie says walking away.

"Yeah, it's getting late…bye guys." Sam and Em walk to their cars.

I run into the changing rooms to change out of my wet clothes.

I get my keys out and hop into my old 1998 Ford Truck. "Great… Just great."-My car won't start-"Could this day get any worse?"

Someone knocks on my window, its Nick so I roll down the window. "Is everything alright?" he asks concerned.

"Nope, my stupid car won't start." I tell him.

"Do you need me to give you a lift, 'cause it's not safe for a girl your age to be alone in the parking lot all by herself…"

"Yeah, that would be good, thanks." I smile earning another in return. God, if looks could kill I would be dead by now.

I lock my car following Nick, "I just need to take care of a few things because it's my turn to lock up tonight…" he rambles telling me. I nod.

Unfortunately dues to my klutziness, I slip on a puddle of water and -splash- right into the five foot.

"Are you alright?" Nick jumps in.

He picks me up in the water and when I finally catch my breath, "Yeah, I'm fine…"-"Ugh, I just changed!" He laughs at me.

"What?" I smile.

"Nothing, you're cute…" He realizes what he just said and tries to change the subject, "At least the waters warm…" Nick laughs culpably. I laugh.

"What?" he asks.

"Nothing, you're cute too…" I smile.

"I really like you Erica…"

"I really like you too, Nick."

"That's not what I've heard…" he adds smiling.

"You listened to what my friends and I was saying?" he nodded guilty. I playfully smack his arm…damn he is strong.

It was then I realize I was still in his arms floating in the pool.

I look at the time on the wall, which now read 11:11pm.

He notices too, "Make a wish Erica…"

I close my eyes and make a wish…no I will not tell you, because if I do, it won't come true.

"I think we should get out now…it's getting late." I inform him.

"Wait…one more thing…" he starts to lean in, so do I.

Kissing him it just felt so right, like it was suppose to happen.

We pull away after a good thirty seconds, "If you don't do it within the minute, it may never happen."

"That's what I wished for…" I wrap my arms around his neck. "Me too…" he smiled, kissing me again.

THE END


End file.
